charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Divination
Divination is a branch of magic that is centered on the practice of gaining information through various mystical or supernatural means. Divination can be used in a variety of methods, all aimed at discovering what is hidden. Many magical beings are shown to possess some skill at divination, most prominently witches and Necromancers. However, it is assumed that certain aspects of divination can be taught to others - even mortals. Types of Divination Acultomancy Acultomancy is a form of divination which allows the user to gain information through the use of needles. This seems to be a rare, yet powerful form of divination. Elder Priyanka Bari was very proficient with needles, using them for both acupuncture and magical examination purposes. She was able to use this ability to examine Macy Vaughn's demonic essence and even gave her a needle to help boost her Evil Sight in order to see a specific event. Bibliomancy Bibliomancy is a form of divination which allows the user to gain information through the use of books (often of a sacred or magical nature). The Vera family's Book of Shadows also possesses this power, which allows it to answer any question made within its proximity as long the answer is within its pages. Necromancy Necromancy is a form of divination which allows the user to gain information through the deceased. This form of divination is exclusive to beings known as Necromancers. Although some may believe that a Necromancer's abilities are limited to only acquiring information from the dead, some – if not all – Necromancers have the ability to resurrect the dead. This form of divination is highly distrusted by magical authorities, particularly the Elders. Ouija Ouija is a form of divination which allows the user to gain information through a spirit board, also known as a ouija board. However, spirit boards are not very reliable as they can be manipulated. Harry Greenwood, for instance, stated that spirit boards are very vulnerable to tricksters, and the Charmed Ones themselves were deceived by an imposter demon that claimed to be their mother in order to manipulate them. Scrying Scrying is a form of divination which allows the user to locate a person or an object by gazing into a transparent, translucent, or otherwise reflective object. * Catoptromancy Catoptromancy is a form of scrying that is accomplished by enchanting a mirror which will then visualize where the intended target is. Skilled witches can access this branch of divination through the usage of a spell. *Hydromancy Hydromancy, also known as water gazing, is a form of scrying that is accomplished by holding a crystal pendant over a bowl of water which will then visualize where it is that the desired person or object is, sort of like a looking glass. Trivia *As some forms of divination are more of a practiced skill than an actual magical power, it could be reasoned that most, if not all, beings could learn it. However, as it is dependent on practice, it should not be considered a basic power unless it is practiced regularly. Gallery Elder Bari's Enchanted Needles.gif|Acultomancy Divination.gif|Ouija Bibliomancy.gif|Bibliomancy 1x12-Knansie's-Mediumship.gif|Necromancy S2E7 Catoptromancy Spell.gif|Catoptromancy Scrying1.gif|Hydromancy Category:Magic